Warrior Kisses
by LSpade
Summary: Post Warrior. My alternate version to Lois's reaction to Clark and Zatanna's kiss.


**Okay, I decided to do another one-shot and this one is about the events post **_**Warrior**_**. I didn't exactly like the way Lois handled the knowledge of Zatanna kissing Clark. It's great that she isn't jealous-crazed and can compose herself, but I feel she should have been a little more upset over someone macking on her boyfriend. You know what I'm saying? Well, I fixed it and I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and there's also a bit of Chlollie in here. I happen to love them, too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smallville, but I do, however, make it better. Just speaking the truth.**

Clark smiled warmly, feeling a sense of pride erupting in his heart. What a boost to his ego. "As flattered as I am," he started, then glanced over Zatanna's shoulder to gaze at Lois, who managed to get herself wrapped up in her phone's cord. He smiled at her quirkiness before looking back at Zatanna. "I think I'm interested in finding my fantasy somewhere else."

"Must be love," Zatanna smiled sadly. "Make sure she knows just how lucky she is, Clark."

Clark smiled and watched as she made her way up the stairs. They shared a quick, friendly look before she disappeared out the doors of the Daily Planet. With a silent sigh, he turned back to look at his girlfriend, still struggling with the cord.

Lois saw Clark walking over to her. "Hey," she said. "I don't know how many wands she had to wave, but your lady magician managed to get the charges dropped against Alec." She finally disentangled herself and put the phone back on the receiver.

"Well, it helps that she knew the family of the original author," he smiled. Lois grabbed a couple files from her desk and began to make her way to the copy room. Clark sighed and followed her. "Look, listen, about Zatanna…Lois, I…let me previses by saying that she is just a friend."

"Spit it out, Clark," Lois said, setting the files down on the copy machine and turning to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Clark looked down at the ground as if it would give him the courage to face Lois. "When we were tracking down a lead for the comic, which was the truth and totally still is the truth, her and I got to talking about the fact she was really stressed out about being on the road for so long…and I guess I got caught up on my own stuff that I didn't realize she had gotten so close to me." He hesitated for a moment, glancing up to meet her eyes. "She kissed me, but that's not what I meant to happen. Honest." Lois's eyes widened a fraction and she was rendered speechless for a moment. Facing her silence, Clark began to get antsy under her shocked gaze. "L-Lois? Say something."

For a moment, he could've sworn he saw red flash in her eyes. "She _kissed _you? You let that little Houdini get that close?" Clark shifted his weight uncomfortably and avoided her gaze. Lois's eyes narrowed and she took a step toward him, forcing him to look at her. "But that's not all, is it?" When he didn't responded, she continued, "There's more and you're not telling me."

"There's nothing else," he said, rather nervously. The wrath of Lois Lane was coming on and he just wanted to get the hell out of dodge. Unfortunately, it seemed he was just her target.

"Yes, there is. I can see it in your eyes, Smallville. I told you that you have a terrible poker face and right now, you're not fooling anyone."

Clark took a chance and looked at her. She was quietly seething. He quickly averted his eyes. "S-she may have, umm…I was sitting down and…she…climbed into my lap." His last words came out as more of a whisper, but Lois heard it loud and clear.

"Oh! So, this wasn't just a kiss. This was a full-fledged make out session!" she exclaimed. "And you didn't pull away, did you? You _let_ her _kiss_ you!"

"Lois, it wasn't like that, I swear," he tried to calm her down.

"Then, what is it like, Smallville? You were trying to get into the mile high club and what, the magician just waved a wand and you were gold?" she hissed.

"No, I wasn't trying to do anything!" Clark shot back. "She cast a spell on me, yes, but I snapped out of it fast."

"Not fast enough, apparently. You let her, after all, give you a lap dance!" She yelled and stormed off back into the bullpen.

"Lois!" He stormed after her. "Lois, what are you doing?"

She grabbed her coat, purse, and a few files from her desk and made her way to the stairs. "I think it's time to pay a visit to Oliver. If Lady Fishnets thinks she can just tongue wrestle with my boyfriend and get away with it, she's got another thing coming." She climbed the stairs and stormed out of the _Daily Planet_.

"Lois, wait," Clark called after her, following hot on her heels.

"Don't even _think_ of stopping me, Clark Kent. And don't think I'm letting you off the hook," she threw over her shoulder. "I'll deal with you later."

He stopped and watched her walk away. He sighed heavily, knowing he was damned if he told her about the kiss and damned if he didn't. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, which seemed to occur a lot with Lois. Sighing again, he decided to follow her to make sure she didn't end up in trouble; something Lois Lane had a tendency of doing.

(((o)))

"Lois, I think you're over exaggerating," Clark tried as he followed her up to the top of watchtower. He hoped no one was doing any heroic activity that Lois could walk in on.

"Oh, really, Smallville?" she snapped, staring straight ahead. "Some bimbo makes out with my boyfriend and I'm over exaggerating?" Her voice grows and by the time she uttered the last word, she was shouting.

"Come on, it was one kiss and I broke out of her spell before anything else happened," he defended.

"Yeah, because you tongue wrestling with Lady Fishnets is anything serious," she rolled her eyes.

"Lois, please. This has happened before…or something like it," Clark said a bit nervously.

"Oh, I remember," Lois chuckled bitterly. "The hypnotist that had you wrapped around her little finger. I specifically remember you knocking me out, too. That was great. Oh, and then there was that control freak in high school who you were all over when the entire high school football team overdosed on love potion number nine. And remember that psychopath that could teleport? Jeez, Smallville, you just can't help yourself can you?"

"Lois, come on. Just stop and talk to me. Don't bother Oliver with this. It wasn't a big deal." Clark grabbed her arm and spun her into him. "It meant nothing, I promise."

"I know it meant nothing," she hissed, trying to pry herself out of his grip. "But how would you feel if I told you one of my sexy friends macked on me?"

"I would be rational about it, not get all crazy jealous," Clark said, frustration seeping in.

"Jealous?" Lois shouted, finally wrenching out of his grasp. "I am _not_ jealous! Please! I couldn't care less about you and your lady magician!"

She stomped away up to the top of watchtower. Clark sighed and followed her up. Lois banged through the doors to see Oliver and Chloe quickly jump a mile apart, but was too irritated to notice their guilty expressions.

"Lois, stop!" Clark called after her.

"Hey, guys," Chloe said as calmly as she could. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Lois said. "I figured since you've been spending so much time with Oliver, you'd be where he is."

"I don't spend that much time with him," Chloe quipped quickly.

"Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England," Lois rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I need a favor."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Lois, really," Clark started.

"I need you to track down our friend, Zatanna. She and I have some business to take care of."

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed. "Business? Like what?"

"Oh, you know," Lois crossed her arms over her chest. "I just want to show her what happens when she kisses other people's boyfriends."

"What? She kissed you?" Oliver grinned. "Nice work, man."

"Don't encourage him!" Lois shouted angrily. Oliver chuckled a little. "You think it's funny? I don't think it would be too funny if your girlfriend was kissing some other guy."

Oliver and Chloe immediately looked at each other as Lois turned to glare at Clark. "Well, uh…I…" Lois turned her glare on Oliver. "Okay, Legs, you win," He raised his hands in surrender.

"Uh, okay," Chloe said slowly, making her way to one of the computers and began typing.

"Chloe, there really is no need to track down Zatanna. Lois is just being irrational," Clark walked up to the petite blonde woman.

"You say that one more time, Smallville, and I will hurt you," Lois threatened.

Clark looked over at his girlfriend. Even though she was currently pissed at him, he couldn't help but think the scowl she was sporting was unbelievably attractive. Suddenly, he lunged for her. He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her flush against his chest, capturing her lips with such fervor. Lois didn't even have time to push away and felt herself responding thoroughly to his kiss, placing her hands on his waist as her lips were parted by his tongue.

Oliver and Chloe embarrassingly looked at each other as Clark and Lois continued to kiss. They smiled at one another, seemingly sending a telepathic message to pick up where they left off once the other couple left.

Clark pulled away slowly. Her looked into her eyes. "Why would I want any other woman when I've got you? Trust me, Lois, the only one I want to be kissing is you. Zatanna may be packing spells, but even she couldn't erase you from my mind. That's how I broke out of her spell. I thought about you."

Lois could see he was telling the truth. She smiled brightly and socked him in the shoulder. "You couldn't have told me that _before_ I came barging in here like a maniac?"

"I'm sorry," Clark smiled and kissed her again, this time just a little peck before turning to Oliver and Chloe who had been looking at each other. "Sorry for interrupting you guys. What exactly were you two doing up here anyway?"

Their faces both contorted into guilt as red crept into their cheeks. "Oh, uh, I was just getting some target practice in," Oliver stammered as he gestured to his dartboard.

"And I came here to, uh, look up some more stuff about the Warrior Angel comics. You know, in case it ever happens again," Chloe quickly made up. "And I was a little down because of the whole incident, so I came up here for a drink and well, Oliver decided to teach me how to shoot some of his arrows."

"Yeah, that's right," Oliver nodded.

Lois narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but decided not to say anything. "Okay, well, come on, Clark. Let's go."

Clark placed a hand on the small of her back and escorted her out of the room, leaving the other two with culpable expressions on their faces.

"Is it just me, or did those two look awfully suspicious?" Lois asked as they headed to the elevator.

"They did, but I would let it go," Clark said once they stepped into the lift.

"Something's up and I want to know what," she said.

He simply rolled his eyes and turned to press her up against the back wall of the elevator. "And I would like to know what your dinner plans look like," he said, his lips dangerously close to hers.

Lois's hands rested on his chest as her heart rate sped up. "They look like you and I will be dining together tonight."

"Is that so?" He trailed a hand down the side of her body to her waist, pulling her into him. "Then, I guess I will be seeing you at the farm later." Not giving her time to answer, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. When they heard a faint ding and the elevator doors open, he pulled away. "Be there at seven."

"Okay," Lois replied with a soft smile. She would never admit it to him, but she liked when he would get all assertive. It made him that much sexier. She bit her lip as she thought of what might go down at the farm tonight. Hopefully, there will be enough kisses to put him under her spell tonight. Knowing Clark and his affection towards her, it won't take much.

**That is how I would have liked to end Warrior. Lois all defiantly jealous and Clark all macho about it. Yeah, a little more flare to both characters, but hey, they make quite a fiery pair, don't they? Thanks for reading and review like it's nobody's business.**


End file.
